


Words of Wisdom

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Shameless Indulgence- Drabbles [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accepting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Iggy, Little Brothers, M/M, Mention of Mickey/Other, Past Child Abuse, Questioning Mickey, Relationship Advice, Sexuality Crisis, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex- Mentioned, Underage Smoking, big brother iggy, good advice, kid mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: After Mickey lost his virginity, he can't stop thinking about how 'not right' it felt. He knew there was something wrong with that, and luckily, he's got someone there to help me through it.*“I didn’t get off.” He revealed, muttering the words under his breath."Like you felt nothing?"





	Words of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this never happened, but last night, after reading an amazing story called "The Art of Maintaining Moral Ambiguity" (Seriously check out that story its brilliant). Anyway, I got inspired and before it knew I had this little short fic before me.

It was a cold night and what little long sleeved clothes he owned didn’t help in keeping him warm. He would have snuck into Iggy’s room to grab something, but his brothers were all in there and the last thing Mickey wanted was to listen to them ask fucking questions about the girl he’d banged.

If he could call what they did _bang_.

She was one of Colin’s chick’s sister’s and the second he introduced them, Mickey already knew they expect him and her to get comfortable with one another.

And the last thing Mickey had wanted to do was act all weird about it. He may be ten but he wasn’t stupid.

So, after he finished the joint Iggy rolled for him, he went to room and wasn’t all surprised when she came in two minutes later.

A sick, uncomfortable feeling twisted inside him when he thought about her. He took another drag of his cigarette, kinda wishing he had a can of beer with him too.

There was a creaking sound behind him and Mickey turned around, worried for a second only to sigh in relief when he saw it was Iggy. His brother grinned down at him, a can of beer swinging in his hand as he moved to drop down beside Mickey.

“So, how good was she?” He asked, a smirk stitched on his stupid fucking face.

Mickey took another drag, buying some time before he ultimately shrugged. “Ai’ght, I guess.”

He wasn’t about to tell his brother that he barely got fucking hard when she climbed on top of him. All he could see was long swinging hair and tits and he instantly wanted to shove her off. That wasn’t how he was supposed to react, he knew that.

Iggy snorted. “It’s cool.” He offer the can for Mickey, who happily took it. “It gets better, trust me.”

_Highly fucking doubtful._

Mickey said nothing. He sipped on the warm beer, finishing it off in four gulps all the while wondering if he should ask Iggy about this shit. He knew that if there was one person out of all his older brother who wouldn’t give him shit, it was Iggy. He acted like a dumb fuck most of the time, but that was only so that dad wouldn’t bother him with serious shit.

He was actually pretty smart in Mickey’s opinion, and had he not been a stupid asshole and tried too young to be a fucking tough guy, he would have done the same thing. He was ten and already going on runs with Colin and Jamie, whereas Iggy was left in the car and was expected to handle distribution and not actual dealing.

“Hey, man.” A shoulder jostled him. “You alright?”

Mickey, chewing on his bottom lip, stared down his glowing cigarette. “How-“ He paused, trying to come up with the right words. “How long did it take before you, you know, got off?”

He risked a glance and caught Iggy’s wide smirk. “Pretty fucking fast. Two seconds in and I blew my load.” He snorted, amused. “It’s not a big deal if you—”

Mickey shook his head before he could stop himself. “It ain’t that.”

His brother hummed, twisting around a little, digging into his jacket for a smoke, snatching Mickey’s lighter off the ground. “What’s it about then?” He asked, lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag.

He turned, looking at Mickey and the second he met Iggy’s stare, Mickey looked away, focusing his blue eyes on the empty street before him. A nervous knot formed in the pit of his stomach. He could hear his brothers laughing like maniacs inside so he knew that the chances of them over hearing him was slim but…

Turning, he glanced around for a brief moment, checking the house twice before he turned to his brother. “I didn’t get off.” He revealed, muttering the words under his breath.

Iggy paused, leaning forward like he didn’t hear Mickey right. “You didn’t…” He trailed off, a frown forming on his lips. “Like you felt nothing?”

Mickey noticed how softly they were speaking. He felt paranoid though, like them whispering was only drawing more attention. He eyed their front door before nodding hesitantly, looking back at Iggy.

He hoped maybe Iggy will tell them that it’s okay. That he didn’t feel a thing the first time it happened for him too. He hoped Iggy would push away the thoughts Mickey had been having for a while now, for years really, away. Thoughts, Mickey knew wasn’t natural…

“You get hard?” Iggy asked him, suddenly serious.

Mickey nodded, a little too quickly. “Yeah… I mean, it took a while but she kept on--- And eventually I got hard, yeah.”

He watched, worried and fearful as Iggy exhaled, mumbling ‘shit’ under his breath before he took a long drag from his smoke. Mickey did the same, waiting and buying time. He felt sick all the sudden and knew he had made a huge mistake of bringing this up.

He should have just kept his fucking mouth shut.

“You like her tits?” Iggy asked him out of the blue, catching Mickey off guard.

He nodded. “I guess.” Mickey said.

“You guess?”

“No, I mean— yeah. I like them. They were… good.”

Iggy stared at him and Mickey knew he didn’t buy it. He though back on the girl, and remembered the way her boobs moved in his face, how fucking unattractive it was to have these two big things just hovering over him. He hated it and everything else too. He hated the way her body was all soft and weird in his hands.

Suddenly, his brother shifted toward him, ducking his head as he said. “You tell someone else about this?”

Mickey shook his head. He was done talking now, there was no need to make this whole thing worse.

“Okay.” Iggy sighed in relief. “Okay, look… if you didn’t like it, you didn’t like it. Ain’t nothing wrong with that but you don’t tell other people that, you hear?” He dropped his head, forcing Mickey to meet his eye.

There was no smile or grin on his face anymore.

“Don’t tell anyone else about this, especially dad.” Iggy said, dead serious. “You didn’t do anything wrong, but a lot of people aren’t gonna understand you and when people don’t get you they try and change you, remember?”

“Yeah.” Mickey stuttered out. He remembered. He remembered how being a blonde had been like a trigger for his dad. Both he and Mandy were blonde and dad didn’t like that. He beat the shit out of them for it until Colin and Jamie came home one day with a box of dye and forced them to change their hair colour.

Iggy gave him a stuff grin, placing a hand on the back of his head, ruffle his hair. “The second you get a decent fuck, you tell me their name, alright?” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 _Their_ name… Not _her_ name…

“Alright.” Mickey mumbled.

 

*

 

“Ian Gallagher, huh?” Iggy asked, a grin wide on his face as he watched the red head walk into Mickey’s room.

“Fuck off.” Mickey snapped, flipping him off as he followed after Ian, face burning red.

Iggy laughed. “He at least a decent fuck?!”

Mickey slammed his door shut.


End file.
